Episode 8533 (15th December 2014)
Plot Kylie’s a bag of nerves as an oblivious David cuts Callum’s hair. Audrey suggests the women go to the Rovers before their staff party which Callum is quite happy about - he and David can find things to talk about. Owen accepts the job for fitting the new sauna at the gym. In the bistro, Gail catches impatient Erica helping herself to a drink, leaving the money on the bar. Irked by her brass neck, Gail orders Nick to throw her out and when he fails to do so, Gail flounces out herself. Feeling guilty, Erica offers to take over Gail’s duties. Callum leaves a £20 tip for Max's Christmas presents and announces he’ll be in the bistro later at the same time as the salon staff party - Kylie’s horrified. Gary asks Tony for work but is refused. Sean’s desperate to make a good impression as Billy arrives at No.11. Callum sits watching in the bistro as the salon party arrive for their meal. He tells Kylie to meet him later or he'll call at No. 8 himself. Erica leaves her number with Nick. Zeedan taunts Gary about the loss of the gym job. Tracy continues her charm offensive on Carla but snaps when Leanne reminds her about the overdue shop rent. Gary confronts Owen about taking his job. Billy enjoys his meal. Gary and Alya agree to meet again. Sean frets over what to say to Billy's text of thanks. Alya feels pressurised when Gary tries to see her in front of Kal and Zeedan. Callum refuses to leave Kylie alone, telling her that she's better off with him than with her new life. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary is furious to learn Owen has taken over the job at the gym; Tracy continues her charm offensive on Carla; and Gail orders Nick to throw Erica out of The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,800,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Sean Tully: "Nobody say anything irreverent in front of the Reverend." --- Liz McDonald: "She loves nowt better than a bad day, our Gail." Category:2014 episodes